scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Scorpion
Blue Scorpion is the third episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get you're capes on because Scooby and Shaggy's favourite super hero 'Blue Scorpion' has come to life, or has he? So prepare to fight villains in the best comic adventure ever! Plot "Then Blue Scorpion turned around and booted Donimo" reads Shaggy. The gang are in the Malt Shop and Shaggy is reading Blue Scorion to Scooby. "I've got to say Shaggy, I'm not really into comics but I really get into them when you're reading" says Fred. "Reah! Raggy is the best at reading Blue Scorpion" says Scooby. Then a middle aged lady appears. "Them comic books are bad for you. You should get out and read love stories, even get out into the country" says the woman. "What's you're name?" Asks Fred. "Ella" she says. "Who are you to tell Shaggy and Scooby what to do?" Asks Fred. "I'm not but..." Says Ella. "Then go away" says Fred. Ella walks off. "That was a bit rude Freddie" says Daphne. "What, I'm starting to really like Blue Scorpion" says Fred. "Like, he's my hero!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Hero! Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "You guys sure get sucked into them comics" says Daphne. "I know, it's like their life" agrees Velma. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are walking home in the dark. "Like, it sure is spooky at night, eh Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Then a dog barks and the two jump. "Phew!" They say. Then Blue Scorpion appears. "Like, it's Blue Scorpion" says Shaggy. Scooby runs up to him and hugs him but Blue Scorpion punches him and Scooby flies through the air and lands on Shaggy. "Stop reading my comics! Otherwise I will get you!" Blue Scorpion says. Then he dissapears. "Like, why is Blue Scorpion being so nasty?" Asks Shaggy. The next day the gang are back at the Malt Shop. "So you're saying Blue Scorpion attacked you" says Velma. "Sounds like too many comics to me" says Daphne. The girls walk off laughing. "Don't worry guys, I believe you, and so we've got to solve this mystery, this time without the girls" says Fred. So that day Scooby, Shaggy and Fred ask some people in the city if they have seen any sightings of Blue Scorpion. They meet one man called Mr. Grayson. "Excuse me, have you seen any sightings of Blue Scorpion" asks Fred. "You've gotta be joking me!" Says the man. He walks off. Then they meet a teenager called Mike. "Like, have you seen Blue Scorpion in real life" asks Shaggy. "I like the comics but I think you guys have had too much" says Mike. Then they meet a woman called Dorothy. "Rave you seen Blue Rorpion" asks Scooby. "Get lost, I haven't got time!" Says Dorothy. So Scooby, Shaggy and Fred set a trap and catch Blue Scorpion. "Lets see who you are" says Fred as he takes off the mask. "Ella!" They say. "Yes, I wanted to stop people from reading comics so I dressed up as the most popular superhero to scare people from reading Blue Scorpion, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog" says Ella. So the police take Ella away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Malt Shop Notes/trivia *Blue Scorpion is not a real superhero. Quotes :"Sounds like too many comics to me" - Daphne Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 1 - Airplane Chaos *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 Category:DarthHill's Stuff